PCT Application Publication Number WO 2007/002325 discloses propane-1-sulfonic acid {3-[5-(4-chloro-phenyl)-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine-3-carbonyl]-2,4-difluoro-phenyl}-amide (see e.g., page 80 and corresponding formula on page 82).